The Rose Bride
by Totchii
Summary: What is this preverted form of a dueling society, anyway? (Definate SLASH)
1. 1

Intro: Yet again, I'm writing HP fics. *blush* This one was inspired by Revolutionary Girl Utena (TOUGA PARTY!!!) and sleep deprivation. Do excuse me! Warnings: Slash (don't even try to say that's not why you're here!) and the blatantly obvious pairing of Draco and Harry, and things might also just get more.... interesting. No lemons, I swear! *blush* (Let us make sacrifices to the lemon gods.) Now then, to the story:  
  
It all began because Harry didn't feel they were doing enough to stop You- Know-Who...He felt they needed to be more prepare for what they would face in the future, hence, he decided to create a dueling club for Sixth and Seventh Year students. He discussed the idea with Dumbledore and Dumbledore readily agreed, and so began Hogwarts Dueling society. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and how was he supposed to know that Malfoy would join and it would escalade into...this?  
  
Actually, he was quite shocked and embarrassed by the whole idea, and he definitely didn't think it would be fun. However, Malfoy and his followers, a few Hufflepuffs, an even fewer number of Ravenclaws, and even some of the more mischievous Gryffindors thought it would be a good idea, and so, Harry relented and the new rules were instated.  
  
There were only three such rules, which Harry felt was horrid enough: 1. No one outside of the dueling club was to be told about anything happening in the club. 2. Duels were to involve no more than two people and two other members must be present to witness it. 3. Whoever lost, conceded, or refused a duel would become the victor's 'rose bride', until another duel was fought.  
  
The last rule was the one that worried Harry the most. He most definitely didn't want to be the rose bride. The Rose Bride, Malfoy had explained, was to be considered property of the champion duelist at the time, and was required to do 'whatever' that champion asked them to do, until another duel occurred. This concept worried Harry greatly, but as a brave Gryffindor, he would never back down to a challenge proposed by Malfoy, and so, he accepted those rules.  
  
The first duel was to occur tomorrow in the great hall, in front of anyone who wished to view it. That duel would be between Harry and Malfoy, and Harry definitely did not like the expectant smirk on Malfoy's face... 


	2. 2

Intro: It's to late to think...I'm not sure why I'm writing tonight...arrgh. It's not like anything decent will come out at this point! *pouts* Well, leave me comments if you actually read this, okay? Important stuff: SLASH...I don't own Harry Potter or anything in that series.  
  
Draco Malfoy grinned insolently at the large crowd of students and teachers gathering for tonight's duel. He grinned and grinned again. Over and over. He wasn't worried at all. Sure, he'd lost to potter before, but tonight he had assurance, and tonight Potter would be his. His, and his alone. Oh. Yes. His thoughts on this matter were sinfully evil, wicked planned, meticulously plotted; they involved many, many interesting things. Most important of which were: Harry, himself, and a pair of handcuffs. Oh, yes, tonight would be fun, and tonight Potter, the even present hero of the light would be his. He, Draco Malfoy, heir of Slytherin, a Malfoy in name and deed, would own Harry tonight. Tonight, Harry would be his. HIS.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly as he entered the Great hall. He was not feeling well, not in the least. He was in no mood to fight a duel, especially with that brat Draco Malfoy, but he had no choice, he had given his honor as a Gryffindor, and everyone was expecting it. He was trapped, no escape now. He just had to fight this and win.... somehow. But, oh, he felt sick, so sick. He had to beat Malfoy though, had to, everyone was counting on him. He couldn't lose...he couldn't be.... Malfoy's...Rose....Bride...That would be worse than anything. He had to win, he had to or else he...Oh. Harry didn't feel well....  
  
The blonde-haired Slytherin definitely noticed the Gryffindor's weaken state. Oh, yes, the charm was taking effect, and now, now, most definitely Harry would be his. This thought made him smirk and he once again went over what he had planned for Harry. Oh, it would be quite a long and eventful night. Oh, yes, indeed. Draco had waited quite some time for this, five years, in fact. But now, now, it was finally time. Tonight Harry would be his. HIS.  
  
The duel was over more quickly than anyone would have thought possible, and everyone who witnessed it was stunned by the result. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had fainted cold after one slight casting of a bubble charm? This was certainly an unprecedented event. Why had Draco Malfoy, son of one of You –Know-Who's most loyal followers, cast only a simple bubble charm? And more importantly, why had this bubble charm knocked Harry out. Everyone became even more confused as more and more bubbles appeared. Amid, the bubble filled spectacle, unnoticed by all, Draco Malfoy ran out of the room, and in his arms was a very still Harry Potter.  
  
When Harry awoke he found himself lying on his back on top of something very soft. He wasn't sure what it was because wherever he was, it was really dark, pitch black, in fact. Harry attempted to shift positions and noticed with a start that his arms were tied down, and for that matter, so were his legs. Harry attempted to scream, but the only thing that came out of his mouth were bubbles...Bubbles, Bubbles, the duel, Malfoy, Malfoy? Harry was now very, very worried, unfortunately he was also becoming very very drowsy. Apparently bubbles have a very interesting effect on one's mind. Due to that effect, Harry soon fell back into sleep...  
  
(Oh dear...I wonder where Malfoy is? I do hope Harry is fully clothed! Now, now, we don't want me to write a lemon, do we? Mustn't write a lemon...I'm sure Harry is fully *cough* clothed. But, still, I wonder where Malfoy could be? Oh, where, oh where, has my little Malfoy gone, oh where oh where can he be? Luckily, neither of us have to find out right now...as, I HAVE to go to bed. *pouts* It's probably safer this way....Goodnight, if you're actually reading this, please leave me comments...) 


	3. 3

I speak: Each time I write something for this it gets shorter and shorter...probably because I'm pathetic and still trying to avoid writing a lemon...arrgh. Warnings: This is slash! Idea taken from Utena! I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rose Bride- Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter groaned as he awoke once again. This time, he immediately became uncomfortably aware of his surroundings. No, it did not look good. Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the wizarding world was worried, very worried in fact. For as he woke up he found himself tied down to a bed and face-to-face, with no other than his worst enemy (excepting Voldermont, of course), Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh fuck." Harry muttered fearfully. What was going on?  
  
Malfoy smirked and shrugged with amusement, "Well, I hadn't planned on 'that' yet, Harry, but if you insist..."  
  
"Wha? I men-erm-I-don't-what?" Harry gurgled, while blushing furiously.  
  
Malfoy smirked again, and brought his face in uncomfortably close to Harry's own, "The name's Draco, Harry. Draco."  
  
Harry stared at the face that was inches from his own. Silver eyes were peering into his own intently, incredibly penetratingly, demanding Harry's complete attention. Harry gave in and looked the eyes closely, more carefully than he'd ever looked at anything. It seemed to Harry as though an eternity passed, before Draco, he was most certainly Draco now, pulled back.  
  
"So, Harry, what type of ring would you like?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"What?" Harry really wasn't able to speak properly today.  
  
"Well, after all, we are engaged...Harry. You are now my Rose Bride, remember?"  
  
Harry blinked in terror and confusion. Oh damn, oh damn. What the hell was going on? He glanced around helplessly, and was once again reminded of the fact that he was tied down...on a bed.... and his shirt was conspicuously missing. Harry's eyes widened in absolute horror.  
  
Draco laughed and said, "No, Harry. Don't look like that...we haven't done anything...." He smiled at Harry's continued confusion and brought his face one again closer to Harry's horror stricken face and added, "yet."  
  
The word lingered on Harry's mouth for a second, and tingled wonderfully, and Harry lost himself in the feeling, and was unaware that Draco's face was getting closer and closer to his own, until he felt soft lips press insistently into his own....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me again: Once again, I apologize for the crappiness of this fic *cries* Please have pity on me and leave me reviews/comments anyway... 


	4. 4

Another space in which Totchii tries to rationalize her lack of updating, or in other words, the author's introduction: I would say I've been terribly busy, but I abhor lying... Sometimes. Regardless, I haven't written because I'm getting dangerously close to writing a lemon...Let's look at where I last left the story...Harry is tied down, he and Draco just kissed....there might just be handcuffs and Draco 'owns' Harry for the night and happens to be a Slytherin....ohy. Slash city, citrus-ness! But due to a bit of persistence (people reviewed), I've decided to let my head continue...and if I write a lemon, so be it. At least, it can't get passed an "R" rating....*sighs*  
  
Oh, Jasse, dear, if this goes into lemoniness, I don't want to hear any mention to a lack of nihilist status! Is that perfectly clear? Are you crystal clear?  
  
Kisses to my reviewers...and Korr, naturally...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rose Bride- Part 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry felt the soft lips of one Draco Malfoy pressing into his own, he began lost in a sudden world wind of emotions: confusion, desire, contentment, anxiety, and finally, pure bliss.  
  
The kiss was more intense than any other he'd ever experienced, but perhaps that was because he'd never kissed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, Hogwarts Play Boy. He had heard, what the girls of Hogwarts were saying about Draco, as much as he'd tried to avoid it...Merlin, he'd even overheard Hermione describing his admirable skills... And skills, Draco certainly had. He could recall Lavender and the other girls' claims that he was 'sexxxxxy', and as Draco's tongue fiercely explored his, he felt inclined to agree with the girls' opinion.  
  
But wait, girls...Draco liked girls. Draco shagged girls all the time. Harry was a boy. Draco was a boy. Why was Draco kissing him, why?  
  
Harry broke apart their ever-passionate kiss so abruptly that Draco was left kissing the air, tongue and all.  
  
Harry waited while Draco came to his senses, his amusement at Draco's flopping tongue rapidly deceasing as his apprehension grew when he noticed the Blonde's expression.  
  
The aforementioned blonde was incited. He was pissed. He looked about ready to kill something. And that really worried Harry, as he was alone with the boy...and in handcuffs.  
  
So, Harry did what anyone in his position, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, would do. He leaned forward and immediately captured the blonde's lips with his own.  
  
It didn't take a Raven claw to realize, that if stopping the kiss, resulted in rage, starting a kiss could only have positive results.  
  
So, battling fiercely with his tongue and teeth, Harry assaulted the other boy.  
  
Soon tongues, teeth, and lips were crashed together in one collision of passion...And all thoughts, questions, and inhibitions were completely forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Totchii: Can I get away with just imply that they slept together? Any objects if I skip to the next morning. Surely based on this pathetic kiss scene, you can tell I can write lemons? If you review, I'll listen to you, if not...I'll do what I want.  
  
Cartman Voice: Whatever, whatever, I do what I want!  
  
Oh, well, sorry it sucks! 


	5. 5

Intro: All right, so, due to my inability to leave my room or accomplish anything even remotely resembling schoolwork, I've decided to continue my slash fics. Besides, I'm a review whore, anything for more! I've noticed quite a lot of careless errors in my previous posts/chapters, I probably should get a Beta.....But, I really can't be bothered. If you read, please review.

-----Kisses to my Pseudo Quasi, whose presence is greatly missed

Chapter 5- The Rose Bride

Surely it isn't a surprise, that during this collision of kisses, other things began to happen. Namely, hands were moving rather rapidly in some rather interesting places.

In fact, one can be quite sure that young Draco's right hand seemed to be circling on specific area, one area that was now devoid of all clothing. One might also say that our dashing hero, Harry, was offering no resistance and seemed to be quite enthralled by the aforementioned hands attention, and much moaning ensued. Naturally, the moans were becoming louder and louder as the hands got closer and closer to their ever present goal...

Unfortunately for both boys, that was as far as the hands got. For at this moment, who but Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore happened to apparate into the room, directly in front of the poor boys.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried, we thought..." Hermione drifted off as she noticed the boys state... "we, that is....er...Are you...? Um.... Could I.....er..."

Ron had, of course fainted.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Boys, I hate to interrupt your time together, as I love to see you two young, healthy boys getting along," He paused and the twinkle disappeared, "however, there has been some serious trouble...everyone is to report to the Great Hall immediately."

Harry groaned, for he wasn't quite sure he could walk in this state, let alone be expected to play the hero. And, right now, he wasn't quite certain that he didn't even want to try. There were more important things than worrying about people who may or may not be in trouble, like him and Malfoy and his.... Alas, poor Harry was out of luck, for Draco was no longer anywhere in sight.

-----End Note: Sorry it sucked, sorry for the lack of lemon, sorry for the difficulties, and the mistakes. Ugh.... Um, more dueling? More plot? More citrus? Later...?


End file.
